The Earthsea Frontier
by LacrymosaRules
Summary: New Crossover. :)
1. Chapter 1

The Earthsea Frontier.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon or The Tales From Earthsea Books.)

Chapter 1 The Fire Begins with Ice.

The ten year old boy woke from his sleep and yawned. He had short brown hair and greenish –black hair. He got out of bed and got dressed into his white short sleeve t-shirt, orange pumpkin-like hat, yellow trousers and green and white runners.

His name is Tommy Himi and he went to pick up his phone from the table when it started glowing and turned into a green and cerulean coloured device.

'My D-Tector!' Tommy yelled in surprise and happiness. 'Great, now I can go back to the Digital World with the others!' Then the familiar voice came out of the D-Tector and said 'Tommy Himi take the twelve o' clock train from Jiyuugaoka Station to Shibuya Station. Your new destiny waits.'

'New destiny?' Tommy wondered and looked at the clock, it was quarter to 12. 'Well, I'd better get going.' Tommy got a small black rucksack and filled it with food, and bandages while humming the Digimon Frontier Theme tune. (If you're wondering how he knew the theme tune from his own show, I am just as confused as you are.) 'This time I'm going to be prepared.'

Five minutes later he was at the station and at the ticket machine. He waited patiently, a grey ticket popped out he grabbed it and went to find a train. 'Eeenie, meeny, miny, mo!' Tommy picked a green train and hopped on board.

Takuya Kanbara, a twelve year old boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes woke from his dream and saw a bright light surround his phone on the table beside him which turned into a red and black device.

'My D-Tector! Sweet!' Takuya got up and dressed in his yellow t-shirt with a black symbol on the front, a red jacket, dark brown Bermuda shorts, light brown gloves, orange and red sneakers and his cap with goggles.

He grabbed the D-Tector and the voice said 'Takuya Kanbara take the 12:14 train bound for Shibuya Station from Jiyuugaoka Station. Your future has changed go see for yourself.'

'My future changed huh, well I hope it changed for the better.' He glanced at the clock on the wall it was ten minutes past twelve. 'Here we go again!' With that he raced out the door through the streets, tripped and fell flat on his face when he reached the station.

'Ow!' He lifted himself off of the ground and went over to the ticket machine where a grey ticket shot out. Takuya grabbed it and went to pick a train he chose the closest one a long, green one.

Once inside he saw Tommy 'Hey buddy!' 'Takuya!' Tommy shouted with joy and gave Takuya a big hug. Then they both sat down and chatted away as the doors closed and off they went, knowing that the others would be joining them soon.

Zoe Orimoto a twelve year old girl was brushing her long, blonde hair when suddenly she saw her phone transform into a pink and purple D-Tector. Her green eyes filled with astonishment as she exclaimed, 'Non mi aspettavo che!' ('I was not expecting that!')

She put on her pale purple, eared hat, her pink and white trainers and she was already wearing her white and blue striped shirt under her light purple vest and her purple skirt.

Her D-Tector said 'Zoe Orimoto go to Jiyuugaoka Station and take the 12:18 train to Shibuya Station. Your new journey is about to begin.'

Zoe picked up her D-Tector looked at the clock, it was 12:12. She ran to the station not looking where she was going, she ran right into JP Shibayama, a 13 year old boy wearing a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets and had brown, spiky hair and brown eyes.

The two of them landed in a heap on the floor in front of the ticket machine. 'Hey watch, oh hey Zoe sorry about that it was my fault, are you ok?' JP said getting up and offering Zoe his hand which Zoe ignored as she got up and said 'No I'm sorry JP it was my fault, I should have looked where I was going.'

They both reached down to pick up JP's yellow and blue D-Tector which JP had dropped in the collision , their hands touched and JP blushed. Then he picked up the D-Tector and said 'Thanks.'

They each got a ticket from the machine went and got on a short silver train. The doors closed and they were off soon to meet up with Tommy, Takuya and the others.

Koji Minamoto and his twin brother Koichi were doing the dishes, Koji washing them sour faced and Koichi drying smiling at his brother's dislike for the household chore.

Koji had long, black hair tied up in a ponytail and covered with a blue and grey bandana. He was wearing grey pants, a blue jacket with yellow stripes over a yellow t-shirt, white sneakers with blue stripes and he has dark blue eyes.

Koichi was almost identical to his brother. He also has dark blue eyes, but his black hair is short, he was wearing a red, long sleeved shirt under a green, short sleeve jacket and green sneakers with yellow streaks. He and Koji are both 12 years old.

Suddenly, Koichi gasped as his phone shone with light and turned into a grey and black D-Tector. He stopped drying and picked it up. Then it said to him 'Koichi Kimura take the 12:22 train bound Shibuya Station from Jiyuugaoka Station, there is an adventure waiting for you.'

Koichi looked over at Koji who was looking at his navy and white D-Tector and had received a similar message he looked at Koichi nodded and the two of them set off to the train Station.

They arrived at the Ticket machine which gave them each a grey ticket and they decided to go on a dark blue coloured train. Koji stared out of the window wondering what evil they had to defeat this time.


	2. Chapter 2

The Earthsea Frontier.

(I DO NOT OWN Digimon or The Earthsea Trilogy.)

Chapter 2 The Arrival.

First the green trailmon carrying Takuya and Tommy stopped at the Fire Terminal. They got out and waited for the others to arrive. The next trailmon to get there was the one carrying JP and Zoe. 'Hey, Zoe, Jp!' Takuya yelled as a greeting. Tommy followed suit by waving and saying 'Hi!' JP replied 'Hey Taky! Hi Tommy!' Zoe also said hi or rather the Italian equivalent.

Lastly came the trailmon which had Koji and Koichi on board. The two of them hopped off and the others smiled at them Koichi grinned back broadly and Koji smiled slightly. They greeted one another and all of them were glad to be back in the Digital World despite the fact that they might be there because some new evil may have emerged.

Takuya's D-Tector started talking again and said 'Takuya Kanbara take the purple trailmon with your friends to reach your destination.'

Takuya looked up at the others who had all been told the same thing by their own D-Tectors. 'Right, then let's go!' The others nodded and they all got on the purple trailmon which winked at them and said 'Welcome aboard!'

The purple trailmon was going at a gentle and really, really slow pace. Zoe looked out of the window as they passed some of the other terminals and places in the Digital World they had been to before. As they passed the Forest Terminal, Zoe remembered how they had found the castle where they met Seraphimon for the first time, she felt sad as she remembered how they had left Sorcermon behind, he was so brave.

The trailmon was passing what looked like a small island, which was flying a long distance away from them. Tommy glanced out of the window and saw it he said to the others 'Hey guys, it's the island where we met Monzaemon! The one with all the toys and candy!'

Takuya raced to the window and stared at the small flying object on the horizon. 'Yeah, and don't forget all those Toy Agumon!' 'It's a good thing they aren't Shadow Toy Agumon anymore, now those guys were actually pretty tough. Right Koji?'

Koji shrugged slightly, not looking Takuya in the eye. He closed his eyes as he sat on one of the seats beside Koichi. His mind drifted to that day, to that moment he had opened up to Takuya, about not knowing what it was like to have a brother. He opened his eyes and looked at Koichi beside him, he would never feel that way, or that lonely ever again.

Koichi smiled at Koji and Koji smiled back. Then Koji saw through the window that the island was still there and he realised how slow the trailmon was still going. He scowled a little and said 'We could walk faster than this trailmon is going, can't it go any faster.'

As if to annoy Koji even further the trailmon slowed down even more. It was now going so slow that the Wormmon which had started crawling beside the trailmon actually began to pass it by. Koji's scowl deepened his face grew red and he started shouting. 'IF THIS STUPID TRAILMON DOESN'T SPEED UP! I SWEAR I WILL TURN INTO LOBOMON AND LOBO KENDO IT INTO OBLIVION! THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT OF THIS BLOODY' Koji's explosion was interrupted by JP's D-Tector which said 'You have now arrived at the new section of the Digital World.' And the trailmon stopped.

Koji regained his composure and stared at JP's D-Tector, which continued saying 'This is Earthsea a new area of the Digital World made by some previously unknown fractal code. This is a land of magic, witches and wizards. There are some worrying signs that a new evil has arrived in Earthsea you and your friends must learn magic and become Archmages in order to fight the new evil, good luck.'


End file.
